


Missed You

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Evan and Jared share a night together.





	Missed You

Jared hummed to himself as he put the dishes away. He and Evan had both been super busy lately, so tonight they planned to put aside their homework and club responsibilities in favour of spending some time together.

Evan was on the couch, waiting for Jared to join him. He didn’t trust himself with the dishes; they were breakable. He’d done his homework early and haphazardly so they could do this, which may not have been the best idea. 

Once Jared finished, he dried his hands off and shuffled into the living room. “Movie?”

Evan shrugged. “Got one in mind?”

Jared hummed, browsing over their shelf of movie cases. “I got the new 'it’ movie, we can watch that!”

“A-A horror movie?” Evan questioned. “I dunno.”

Jared smiled at him. “Don't worry, Ev, I’ll protect you.”

Evan looked down. “Are you sure?” Horror movies were really not his thing. His anxiety made him more afraid than the usual acceptable amount, and it lasted longer, too. 

Jared winked. “If you get too scared, we can do other stuff instead.” Jared liked watching horror movies because he got to make out with Evan during the intense parts.

Evan sighed. “Okay,” he agreed. He would be fine with Jared, he knew that. “Can we cuddle?”

Jared popped the movie into the player before scampering over to the couch, plopping down next to Evan and pulling him into his chest. “Of course!”

Evan relaxed into Jared’s warmth. “If I scream, you can’t laugh at me.”

Jared chuckled, pressing a kiss to Evan's temple. “Course not.”

Evan smiled. “Good. I won’t laugh at you either.”

Jared kissed Evan properly. “ Thanks, honey.”

“You never do, but still.” Evan pressed himself closer to Jared, getting comfortable. “Start it up, I can handle it.”

Jared hit the play button on the remote, leaning over to click off the lamp that rested beside the couch. 

Evan was okay for the first ten minutes.

\-------

Evan was already crying. The anticipation of something happening got worse with every minute, already managing to scare him into tears. He clutched at Jared’s shirt, trying to calm down. 

Jared rubbed his back, holding him tightly. He would turn it off, on account of the tears, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from the screen.

Evan shook with gentle sobs. He hated the knowing. That something would happen soon. It really frightened him. He sniffled into Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared turned Evan's head away, shielding his eyes and covering his ears. “I'm here, Ev, you're okay.” _Fuck_ , that painting was so fucked up why was it doing that?

Why had Evan agreed to do this? He hated this feeling, no matter how many hugs and kisses Jared could give him. “I-I don’t like it,” he whimpered. Jared’s fingers didn’t cover his whole line of sight, so when he glanced over at the screen and saw the painting, he yelped and hid his face deeper in Jared’s chest. 

“I kn- Shit!” Jared jumped when the painting came to life, moving closer to the screen. “Fuck!” He grabbed the TV remote, slamming the power button to shut the TV off. “That's enough for today!”

“Wh-what?” Evan whimpered. “What happened?” He didn’t want Jared to be upset. 

Jared shook his head, flicking the light on. “Nothing good.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Fuck you, Stephen King.”

Evan was still crying a little bit. “A-Are you okay?” He placed a hand on Jared’s cheek. 

Jared grimaced, kissing the tears on Evan's cheeks. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I asked you first!” Evan shrieked. 

“I'm fine! I'm not the one who's crying!”

“Y-You still got spooked!”

“Not important!”

“Sorry!” Evan exclaimed, finally calming down now that the movie was off. 

“ _Are_ you okay?”

“Yes,” Evan lied. 

Jared pulled Evan into his lap. “You aren't.”

“Yes I am!” Evan didn’t resist. 

Jared pressed a kiss to Evan cheek bone. “You are,” he kissed his nose. “A terrible liar.”

“I don’t think that’s quite right,” Evan whined, letting his boyfriend kiss his face. 

Jared rolled his eyes, pecking him on the lips. “Is it not?”

“I can lie!” Evan assured, looking at him sternly. 

“Lie to me, then.”

“Uh...I-I’m allergic to peanuts.”

Jared pressed a kiss to Evan's eyebrow. “You can't look me in the eyes.”

“I’m anxious! Gimmie a break!” Evan grumbled. 

“Kiss, Ev.” He pouted at the lack of lip contact.

Evan pouted too, but kissed him anyway. “As I was saying.”

“Go on,” Jared toyed with the hem of Evan's shirt. “I'm listening.”

“I, E-Evan Hansen, am allergic to peanuts,” he repeated, trying to sound convincing. “I go into shock if I eat one.”

Jared pecked his nose again. “Scrunched up your nose.”

Evan pouted. “I could lie to a stranger! You just know all my tells!”

“Isn't that just all the more reason to get better at lying? Why would lying to strangers be important?”

“Getting out of stuff! Like tickets or paying for something or talking to people more!” 

“Ah,” Jared nodded. “I see.” He spun Evan around so that he was facing him, legs around Jared's waist. “How about we do a little _roleplay_ then? I’ll be the cop giving you a ticket.”

“You’re not a stranger, Jared! Plus, I didn’t say I’d be good at it.” Evan was already pink, but at least the anxiety from the movie was gone. 

“It’ll be kinky, though.” 

“Is that all you think about, J?”

Jared trailed a hand down Evan's side. “I also think about how perfect you are.”

Evan shuddered. “How do I know that’s not a lie you’re just telling to teach me a lesson?”

Jared hummed. “I never lie to you.”

“Was _that_ a lie?”

“No!”

“Fine, roleplay me.” Evan knew it would either end up intimate or as a tickle fight—that he would lose—but he couldn’t say no to Jared. 

Jared snickered before setting his face with a stern look. “Do you know why I pulled you over, sir?”

Evan held back a giggle. “No, why?”

“Because you broke the law, sir. You were _way too hot_ to be out in public. A danger to the people.”

God, Jared. “Are you sure?” Evan asked innocently. “I might have to place you under citizen’s arrest, in that case.”

Jared cracked a grin, but didn't break character. “Oh? And how exactly would you go through that process if you're already arrested? Both of us would be in the back of the car and no one would be there to drive.”

How far would Jared let this go? “I bet we could find something to do back there.”

Jared's eyes eyes narrowed. “Oh? Like what?”

“Basket weaving.”

Jared laughed, giving him a perplexed look. “We don't have the supplies!”

“Imaginary basket weaving.”

“That would get old after the third basket. Then we would be back to square one.”

“Then you come up with something.”

Jared snorted. “You really want me to say what I think we should do while locked in the back of a cop car?”

“M-Maybe later,” Evan murmured, red again. “This didn’t go as planned.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “At least you got it eventually, hon.” He pulled him closer. “Want some food or something?”

“Do we have any pudding?” Evan asked softly. He was starting to feel tired. 

“Chocolate or vanilla?”

“Chocolate, you freak.”

Jared chuckled. “You have to get off of me, first.”

“You created this problem, you fix it.”

Jared flipped them over, Standing over Evan and caging him to the couch with his arms on either side of his head. “Gotta de-leg, honey.” Evan still clung to him, legs around his waist.

Evan pouted, but relaxed his legs. “Hurry back?”

Jared stopped to kiss him again before pulling away. “Of course.” He shuffled into the kitchen to retrieve their snacks.

Evan settled into the cushions, trying to look as inviting as possible so Jared would hug him immediately on sight. It was a special talent. 

Jared returned a moment later, two pudding cups and one plastic spoon in hand. “Evan, are you sitting like that so that I’ll hug you again?”

“No,” Evan lied, having learned nothing from their prior conversation. 

“Still a terrible liar.” he dropped the pudding onto the table, dropping down onto the couch to once again pull Evan into his lap.

“Still got what I wanted, didn’t I?”

“Of course you did.” He hugged him tightly. “Want me to feed you?”

“Isn’t that a little kinky, J?” Evan questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I'm feeding you pudding, not my dick.”

“Okay, okay!” Evan blushed madly. “Fine.”

Jared laughed, pulling open the lid of the pudding. “Still can't handle the word dick, huh?”

“Stop saying it!” Evan’s blush deepened. 

Jared spooned out some pudding, holding it up for Evan. “Dick. I'm gay, and I like your dick.”

“Please stop!” Evan definitely wasn’t going to eat anything Jared gave him if he was going to be talking like that. 

“Fine! Just figured that you've been around them long enough to say it.” He moved the spoon closer.

Evan backed his head away. “I’m not even comfortable saying private parts!”

“Eat, Evan. You live for pudding.”

“Fine.” Evan grabbed Jared’s hand and moved it toward himself so he could be sure he wouldn’t choke on the spoon. 

“Good boy,” Jared praised. He scooped out some more for him.

Evan rolled his eyes, but let Jared give him another spoon of pudding. It wasn’t weird, right?

Jared paused before giving him anymore, waiting expectantly. “Kiss.”

“Pudding,” Evan countered. 

Jared pursed his lips. “Kiss first, then pudding.”

“Pudding and then kiss.”

“You've already had some pudding. I have received no kisses. I demand equality.”

“Kisses are worth more than pudding. Three puddings to a kiss. That’s the rule. Pudding.” Evan opened his mouth. 

Jared grumbled, obediently feeding his boyfriend. “This exchange rate is outrageous. What's up with this crazy inflation? Why is the pudding/kiss economy in so much danger?”

“Capitalism, J,” Evan said, shrugging. “Kiss?”

Jared smiled, kissing him happily. “Fucked by capitalism yet again, huh?” He stole one more quick kiss before feeding Evan more pudding.

“You just committed fraud,” Evan said plainly, taking the pudding anyway.

Jared pouted, whining at Evan. “It wasn't fraud! It was just… an investment.”

“The stock market crashed. You made the wrong choice. All pudding/kiss shareholders lost half a million.”

“Damn.” He shook his head mournfully. He quickly kissed Evan again. “Well, the economy is already fucked. May as well.”

Evan finally couldn’t hide his smile. “Guess so.” He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again. 

Jared smiled against his lips. “You're cute.”

“Am I?” Evan asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Jared rolled his eyes, pecking him yet again. Jared had missed him, even though they see each other every day. He missed their alone time. He was glad they were able to find time for each other. “Yeah, unfortunately. Which means I constantly have to fight off all our your suitors with a broom.”

“A broom? Sounds primitive.” 

Jared laughed, poking Evan in the side playfully. “A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do to protect his love.”

“Cheeky,” Evan said, grinning. He was thankful for moments like this. 

“I try.” He was quiet for a minute, just staring up at Evan with a soft smile. He traced his soft features with his eyes, heart melting. “I love you, Evan.” He felt like he needed to tell Evan that much more often than he did.

“I was about to say that!” Evan exclaimed. “N-Not about myself, of course, a-about you.”

Jared laughed, giving him a crooked grin. “Good. I've missed you.”

“You missed me? Jared, I didn’t go anywhere.” Why would he miss him? It made no sense. Except...it kinda did. Evan felt himself relating to it. 

Jared shrugged, his arms tightening on Evan's middle. “I missed us being able to just sit like this. Being together.”

“Just give it some time, and we can do this every night,” Evan promised, his head on Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared smiled, resting his cheek on Evan's head as he rubbed his back soothingly. “That’ll be the day,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into his hair. “I’ll definitely marry you by then.”

“Is that a promise?” Evan hoped it was. 

“Absolutely.” Jared didn't have a shred of doubt in his voice.

“Then I’ll marry you, too.” Evan grinned. 

“Good.” He pulled back to kiss Evan properly. “It's a deal, then.”

“No backing out!” Evan commanded. 

Jared scoffed, shooting Evan a look. “No way! Who do you think I am, Hansen? I never back out of a deal.”

Evan hummed. “Dunno, you look like the future Mr. Hansen to me.” He winked. 

Jared laughed happily. “Of course. Can I have a kiss, current Mr. Hansen?”

Evan laughed, too. “Sure, future Mr. Hansen.” He leaned down and smashed his lips to Jared’s, a little harder than intended. 

Jared made a pleased hum into the kiss, one hand coming up to tangle in Evan's hair and hold him in place. God, he had missed Evan's kisses.

Evan wasn’t sure if the night would have gone down this path if Jared hadn’t turned on that horror movie, but he was glad he had. “I love you,” he said after parting their lips for a breath. He immediately kissed him again. 

Jared couldn't stop his lips from curling into a smile at Evan's words, causing a slightly disruption in their kiss, but after a second he was back to it, fingers tightening in Evan's hair. He opened his mouth under Evan's slightly, inviting him to deepen it. Jared was, for the most part, allowing Evan to take control in the kiss.

Evan rarely led their kisses, and was inexperienced at it, but he deepened it the best he could. He poured all his desire to marry Jared into it, hoping it would be enough passion to match how Jared usually kissed him. At some point, his tongue had swiped its way over Jared’s teeth.

Jared's lips twitched slightly as he let out a pleased sigh. He reluctantly pulled away to breathe, smirking up at Evan. “Is this the time where I’m supposed to tell you what I was imagining in the cop roleplay?”

“I-If you feel like it,” Evan whispered. 

Jared hummed, fingers snaking under the hem of Evan's shirt. “I was thinking,” he started, eyes hooded slightly. “That we could put the handcuffs to use and occupy ourselves with each other.”

Evan shuddered. “Of course.” He hadn’t expected any more from Jared. 

Jared pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “We _could_ go back to the bedroom and act it out. For authenticity. We already have handcuffs, anyway.”

“I-I dunno, I’m kinda sleepy,” Evan said, a little worried about what Jared would think. 

Jared leaned up to give him another chaste kiss. “That's fine. We can just got to bed, but _only_ if you promise me that there will definitely be cuddling.”

Evan was back to smiling. “Of course, I’m not a total flake.” 

Jared snorted, shifting out from under Evan and stumbling to his feet. He held a hand out to his boyfriend, smiling sleepily. “C’mon, then. Bed time.”

Evan happily took Jared’s hand and stood up. “Finally.”


End file.
